


pick your poison

by doubletan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Drug, Protective Ash Lynx, Sex Slave, no one dies :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubletan/pseuds/doubletan
Summary: Instead of Shorter, Eiji was the one injected with Banana Fish.The next time Ash sees him, Eiji is not the same person he used to be.





	pick your poison

**Author's Note:**

> i knOW im super late into the fandom aaa
> 
> the fic starts from where shorter wanted to kill eiji in episode 9 and continues to ash's escape afterwards in ep 10 & 11\. ps the drug works for eiji like it did for the ex murderers given the drug in the mental institute.
> 
> please read the tags before reading!

"Shorter!" Ash said in relief when he saw Shorter being dragged in and tied to the pillar with Shunichi and Max. "Where's Eiji?!" he asked.

But Shorter only grimaced, looking down at the ground. "'I'm sorry Ash, I tried my best to stop them...but they took Eiji and-"

But before Ash could make sense of what he said, the doors opened once more, and Eiji walked into the room beside Dino. Eiji looked unharmed, and Ash felt some of the tension leave his body.

"Eiji!" Ash smiled.

"Ei-Chan!" Shunichi said.

But Eiji did not seem to have heard them, his eyes staring blankly ahead of him.

Uneasiness stirred low in Ash's gut. He strained against the chains, "Eiji! Are you alright!"

Eiji continued to stare straight ahead, as if Ash had not spoken at all.

Ash snarled, turning to scream at Dino. "What did you do to him?!"

Dino smirked, "I don't think you are in a position to demand answers from me."

He placed his hand on Eiji's head, caressing his hair, and Eiji remained motionless, not even moving away from his touch. "See Ash? I wish you could only be this obedient."

"Eiji, what are you doing!" Max screamed at him. "Wake up and run!"

Dino bent forward, pressing a kiss to Eiji's lips. And Eiji opened his mouth willingly, letting Dino roam his tongue all over Eiji's mouth-

Ash saw red. He roared, struggling against the chains. "Fuck you! I swear I will kill you! If you touch Eiji again-"

"Or what?" Dino trailed a finger over Eiji's front. "I have to thank you for giving me such a adorable boy. He really doesn't look like he's nineteen at all doesn't he?"

"Ash, he used Banana Fish on Eiji!" He heard Shorter say.

Ash froze. His eyes widened in fear. "No, no you didn't...."

Dino smiled. "And it's time to put it to the test."

He looked smugly at Ash, "Eiji, I want you to give Arthur a blowjob."

Eiji nodded, "Yes Master."

Dino left, making his way up to the gallery above to watch.

Arthur swaggered forward, smirking. "This will be fun."

"Eiji, wake up!" Ash yelled. "This isn't you!"

From above, Dino announced. "Commence."

Eiji came forward, falling to his knees in front of Arthur.

"Eiji, snap out of it!" Shinichi shouted.

Arthur turned to look at Ash, smirking. "How does it feel to have your friend here go through the same things you did?"

He begun to unbuckle his jeans as Eiji stared blankly at his groin.

Ash struggled against the chains ferociously, but they remain unrelenting. He swore. There was nothing he could do. 

He felt as helpless as he did every time he was raped, and now he have to watch Eiji, pure sweet Eiji who was too good for this dirty and violent world, to have to go through the same.

He clenched his teeth. It was all his fault, for keeping Eiji by his side and now he had tarnished him as well, but he will be damned if he was not going to try his hardest to stop it.

Eiji leaned in towards Arthur's length, and Ash screamed as loud as he could. "Eiji!"

His voice echoed throughout the chamber, and miraculously, Eiji stopped.

He turned his head towards Ash, and for once his eyes were lucid and clear. 

"Ash..." Eiji whispered. He fell backwards away from Arthur, his body shaking.

"I...What-" Eiji pressed his hands against his head and groaned, "Ash, what's happening to me?"

Eiji's voice was lanced with so much fear, and Ash felt his chest clench tight.

"Fight it!" he said frantically. "Listen to my voice. You can do it-"

"Eiji, get on with it." Dino said calmly, and Eiji cried out in pain, twisting against the ground.

"C'mon! Push through Eiji!" Max said.

Dino said evenly. "Eiji, what did I tell you to do?" 

Eiji stopped moving. When he looked up, his eyes were blank once again.

Ash's heart dropped.

He crawled forward, and begun to lick at the head of Arthur's slit. 

"Stop it!" Ash said, clenching his eyes shut. He realized he was shaking, the chains holding him still rattling against the beams.

"Aw don't miss the show Ash," Arthur said with mock pity. "He really is not too bad for his first time."

Eiji swallowed Arthur's cock into his mouth, licking stripes up his length.

Ash sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Arthur if you want to kill me then kill me! Don't do this to Eiji!"

"Of course, it'll be my pleasure. But," he grabbed Eiji by the hair and laughed, "watching you suffer is more fun."

He shoved Eiji's head all the way down his cock, and Eiji gagged, tears spilling from his eyes.

But Arthur did not relent, continuing to thrust his cock into Eiji's mouth.

"How about it, gentlemen?" Dino's voice drifted from above, "With this drug, you can even make your enemies do whatever you order them to."

But all Ash could hear in the room was the sounds of thrusting, Arthur's grunts and Eiji's muffled moans and he felt nauseous. It was a nightmare, to see the person he tried his best to protect from the filth of his world to be succumbed to the same fate as him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Arthur laughed, pulling out only to spill all over Eiji's face. "Clean that up."

Obediently, Eiji used his fingers to wipe the cum off his face before licking them into his mouth.

Ash gritted his teeth. Hr screamed hoarsely, "You will pay for this Arthur!"

Arthur grabbed Ash's face tightly, and Ash restrained himself from grunting out in pain, choosing instead to glare fiercely at Arthur.

"How does it feel?" Arthur said. "He's a slut just like you now! Answer me!" 

Ash spit at him, and pain flared up as Arthur punched him in the face.

Arthur smirked, "Eiji, go back to Golzine's room."

Eiji nodded and left.

Ash could not look away from Eiji as he walked away from him, his back becoming smaller and smaller until the doors closed shut and there was nothing left of Eiji that Ash could see anymore.

 

* * *

When Ash escaped, the first thing he did was to get to Dino's room.

He fired at the lock, careful not to shoot into the room since Eiji might not respond to what he said now.

Breaking down the door, he stumbled into Eiji who just came out of the shower in a robe. 

Eiji blinked, staring at him as if he did not know who Ash was.

Ash ignored it, moving towards him. On a closer look, there were bite marks on his neck and shoulders, and bruises along his hips.

Anger surged up like a wave, and he swore, kicking at the chair next to him with such force that the legs broke apart. He hoped he could make it in time before Dino did anything to him, but now he knew he was too late.

And it was all Ash's fault that Eiji was in this state now.

And what was worse was that Eiji gave in willingly without a fight, submitting easily to every order Dino gave to him.

His chest ached painfully, but he forced his emotions away. He had learned to compartmentalize things since young and this time was no different.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily, before jerking his head towards the door. "Let's go."

"Did Master ask you to fetch me?" Eiji asked.

Ash paused, swallowing heavily. "Yes," he gritted out, "follow me closely alright?"

Eiji nodded, his face blank.

Ash turned away from him. 

They left.

 

* * *

By the time Ash got back to his hideout, he was exhausted, but he knew things were far from over.

His gang was waiting in the living room, their expressions downcast.

Seeing Ash walk in, they quickly stood up and forced a smile on their faces. "Boss, you're back!"

Ash grunted in acknowledgment. "Where's Eiji?" he asked immediately.

All of them looked at each other before looking away from Ash, but finally, Alex took the courage and spoke up. "He's in the next room." 

Ash nodded, "None of you go in. I'll settle this." 

He turned to leave, before Alex spoke out again. "Boss! What...what happened to him?" 

Ash considered if he should tell the truth. He sighed, there would be only so long before they figured it out anyway. 

"Dino used Banana Fish on him." He said grimly, walking out before he could see their reactions. He could not even handle his own emotions, he did not think he could handle theirs as well.

He went into the next room. 

There were two beds, and Eiji sat at the edge of one of them. He gave a vapid smile when Ash walked in. 

"Are you-" Ash's voice came out hoarse, and he stopped. He breathed in shakily, and tried again. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Eiji answered immediately, his eyes attentive on Ash as if he needed to please him in some way.

It made Ash sick.

He sat down on the other bed. He set his mouth in a grim line, looking resolutely at Eiji. Best to get it done and over with. 

He said gruffly, "You don't belong to Dino anymore you got that?" 

Eiji blinked, "I thought you were bringing me to my Master?"

Ash stood up violently. He screamed, "Dino is not your master!"

Eiji was unfazed by his sudden outburst,but Ash stumbled back onto the bed in shock of what he had done. 

The anger left as fast as it came. He buried his face in his hands as tears started to fall. "I'm so sorry Eiji, " he sobbed. "It's all my fault."

He imagined if it was the real Eiji, he would have hugged Ash tight by now, soothe him with his gentle words and touch that Ash never knew he needed until Eiji came into his life.

Ash looked up, hoping beyond hope that he would be able to catch some glimpse of the real Eiji, and then Eiji could still be saved-

But all Eiji did was smile, bright and empty. "When can I see my Master again?"

**Author's Note:**

> //cues the first ed playing when ash talks to eiji in his gang's hideout :D
> 
> at least no one died if this happened hoorah! ps. the title of this fic kind of was for ash & readers, which bad ending would you and he choose?: shorter dying, or this happening with no one dying? ehehehehe
> 
> [tumblr](https://doubletan.tumblr.com/) , please talk to me about banana fish too many feelz


End file.
